Birth of a Second Generation
by madamoisellecullen
Summary: series of one shots based on the births of all the second generation kids, starting with James and ending with Lily.
1. James Sirius

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, although the middle names are something I came up with, not JK…never will be

A/n: Thought of this, and decided to give it a try. Enjoy, and review!

James Sirius Potter

If Ginny Potter knew one thing for sure, it was that she never planned on getting pregnant in the summer again. Britain was beautiful the summer of 2011, and she was almost full term. This meant that her mother and husband had become even more protective of her and that she could barely walk. She'd finally exploded at Harry over his insistence that she lay down and stormed, well, waddled out to the back patio for some peace. She felt her summer dress flow about her legs as she sat in a chair and fanned herself with an old slip of parchment. She looked down at her humongous belly and smiled. Harry and she had finally decided on names. They hadn't wanted to know the gender when it came time so they'd chosen a boys name, James Sirius, and a girl's name, Lily Jane. Ginny knew somehow that it was a boy though and had taken to directing little anecdotes toward her belly. Lately though she had been becoming less sure of her and Harry's decision to have children. They'd been married 5 years and had decided to just go for it, but now Ginny was getting cold feet. She heard Harry come out the back door and she smiled, it was almost impossible for her to stay angry at her husband. He wrapped his strong arms around her chest and whispered in her ear,

"I am so excited." He kissed her cheek and moved to the chair opposite her.

"I am too, but. What if we are horrible parents?" she asked, her face flushing slightly

"Ginny, you had the best mom on the planet. And with the example my father set, I'm positive we will be great at this." He leaned forward and took her hand, "Plus, if we suck we can always hand him over to Molly, I'm pretty sure she'd take him with glee." He laughed, and she followed suit, her worries slipping away.

"Thank you." She said as they quieted and then her face became surprised. "Harry, I think my water just broke." She said and he paled

"Are you sure?" he whispered

She winced in pain from a contraction, "Oh yes, it's time. Grab my bag, I'll meet you by the fireplace, I'll call the healer. Hurry Harry!" she yelled as she waddled through the house, she snatched her mobile and her purse off of the counter. As she waddled she dialed Mungo's.

"Hello? This is Ginny Potter. I've started going into contractions. Will you alert Healer Thomas that we will be in, in about 5 minutes?" Ginny gasped through another contraction. "Thank you!" she replied curtly and ten snapped the phone shut. Harry ran at her with her bag and she smiled at him. "I love you." She said as they stepped into the fireplace.

Harry grabbed a handful of powder and yelled, "Saint Mungo's, Maternity Ward!" The spun and seconds later arrived in the fireplace in the labor and delivery ward at Mungo's. Pavarti Thomas was there waiting with a huge smile on her face.

"I called Molly, her and Arthur are headed over here, Ron, Hermione and Teddy will follow soon. Let's go get you comfortable and on some pain potions." Pavarti conjured a wheel chair and Harry and she lowered Ginny into it. Ginny was grateful for the rest on her feet, and before she knew it she was whisked away to her own private room. As they got her in bed another contraction ripped through her abdomen and she had to clench her jaw to keep from screaming.

"Pavarti." She rasped out, "I'm going to need those potions quickly."

It seemed to everyone in the room that the baby inside Ginny's womb was becoming very impatient with the slowness of the process. As Pavarti administered the potions Molly Weasley burst into the room, a weeping, happy mess.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so excited! Have you chosen names? Is the nursery done?" Molly asked

"We're excited too mum. We've chosen the name but you will have to wait until he or she comes out. And of course the nursery is done." Ginny said smiling at her mother, remembering the day Harry and she had done the nursery.

They'd waited until she was showing to actually put the nursery together. They'd decided on a soft yellow with little broom sticks stenciled around the top border of the room. The babies crib was a mahogany set with yellow sheets and a broom stick mobile. The funny part was that Harry had been more excited than Ginny at the aspect of putting the room together. Ginny suspected it was because he'd never seen his nursery, nor had he any pictures to know what color it may have been. She thought that he probably wanted their child to have memories of the room. They'd spent a glorious Sunday afternoon painting and stenciling and then finally arranging furniture in the room. The crib itself sat in the center, because it was round. It was surrounded by the changing table on the far left wall and a dresser on the opposing wall from the changing table. Harry had refinished an old toy box and they'd filled it with as many toys as would fit.

Ginny was ripped out of her memory by an uncomfortable pressure in her lower abdomen. She looked at Pavarti and asked, "How long until I start to push?"

"Well, we can start now actually, this is the fastest labor I've ever seen. He must really want out of there." The healer sat at the end of the bed and put Ginny's feet into the stirrups. Ginny caught Harry's hand and Pavarti told her to push. Ginny could barely feel the pain as she brought her child into the world. Within three pushes a very mucky, but handsome baby boy was placed into her arms. Pavarti then took the baby away to get it bathed. Moments later, a yellow-swaddled bundle came back into their room, cooing and breathtaking. Pavarti gave the baby to Ginny and then stepped out of the room to allow father, mother and child have a moment.

Harry and Ginny stared that their creation. He had the Weasley Red mop top already forming on his head and Ginny's beautiful hazel eyes. The baby yawned, puling it's parents out of their reverie. Harry spoke first,

"So? Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked

Ginny lifted the blanket and smiled, "It's a boy, love"

Harry whooped ecstatically and then smiled at Ginny, "Our son, James Sirius Potter." And it was at that moment that they realized, they would be perfect parents.


	2. Rose Katherine

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the story I'm weaving will be.

A/n: read and review please. Check out my other stories. Thank you

Rose Katherine Weasley

Hermione Weasley sat quietly in the library at the Burrow. She'd finally escaped Molly's constant cooing and gift giving and was intent on reading her newest child care book. She popped open the book, pulled her feet under her and began to read. She could hear Harry and Ginny laughing as James tried to eat with a spoon for the first time. Hermione couldn't help but be excited that soon she would get to have all the same milestones. Ginny and she had started trying for children at the same time, Ginny for the second child, and Hermione for her first. Ginny and Harry had come to the house for Christmas and Ginny and Hermione had spent the morning discussing names. Hermione and Ron knew they were having a girl and had decided on Rose Katherine for a name. Ron could not have been more excited in her eyes. After the War, they'd gotten married so quickly out of sheer desperation to be close to each other and here they were eight years later having a baby. Hermione looked up from her book in time to see Ron sneak backwards into the library. She smile and cleared her throat, watching as her husband flew into the air and slam the door.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked with a laugh

"My mother is off her teakettle. She just asked if we'd consider moving in so she could help with the baby. This empty nest thing is getting to her. If Teddy didn't live here I don't know what she'd do." He sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Give her a break Ron. I'm so inexplicable right now, I can't even imagine how amazing having a baby is going to be. Do you promise we can have one more, so she'll never be alone?" Hermione asked

"Let's just have the first baby and then we can discuss upgrades okay?" he smiled and kissed her. "When are we due again?" he asked

"Any day, I don't want her to be born on Christmas though, so I hope its next week sometime." Hermione watched Ron's face, she loved his expressions, and they always gave him away.

"I love you. I'm so excited." He said gazing at her. She couldn't help but remember how she told him they were pregnant; she hadn't gotten that face then.

Hermione had been busy all week at work; a bad case of splattergroit had attacked the Wizards Primary School, so she'd spent all week assuring Muggle parents that their wizard child was going to be perfectly okay, and that their muggle children were not at risk. She and Ron had also been fighting over useless things, going to dinner at the Burrow or cook at home was a question that could result in a long drawn out affair. She'd arrived home and put some chicken breasts in a pan to boil and then sat down at the table with a cup of tea. She'd been waiting to tell Ron they were pregnant for a night he was home early and they'd had a nice dinner. She got the casserole in the oven an hour later and there still was no sign of Ron. After four hours, the casserole was cold, Hermione was angry and none of the lights in the house were on. Ron stumbled in the front door and called for Hermione, flicking on lights as he went. He found her at the table in the kitchen, fuming over a cup of tea.

"Honey, sorry I was late, Bill kept the meeting going, we're looking for a mass murderer." Ron was so excited but Hermione had, had enough.

"Woop-de-doo." Hermione said sarcastically. "I've only been sitting here for five hours wondering where my husband was, are there no owls near the office. There was really no way for you to reach me?" she asked

"Honey…"

"Do not honey me. I had something important to tell you, but now I'm afraid, because if you can't make it home when I ask you to be here, how are you going to make it to the hospital in time for the birth?" she dissolved into a puddle of tears and Ron sat down hard, "H…H…How are you g…g…going to be there for our b...b...baby if you can't even be here on time for dinner?"

"We're pregnant?" he asked excitedly

"YES YOU IDIOT!" she roared and he spent the rest of the night trying to apologize.

Hermione looked at her husband, he was still her best friend and she felt compelled to let him know just how petrified she was.

"I'm excited too, but I'm also scared shitless. What if I didn't read enough? What if the baby hates me?" Hermione babbled and was silenced by a kiss from her husband.

"All these ifs, Mione, you will be a wonderful mother, my mum has already assured me of that times over. And the baby won't hate you until she gets to be a teen, but then, we all hated our parents when we were sixteen." Ron smiled and patted her hair, "You need to stop worrying. It's all going to be alright."

Hermione smiled, "When did you get so understanding?"

"Well, I married the most beautiful witch in the country." He smiled and then Hermione grimaced. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"It was just a pain in my…." She gulped, "Stomach."

His face said it all, "Should we call Mungo's?"

"Absolutely." They both leapt into action immediately. Ron rushed to grab Hermione's bag and Hermione waddled downstairs to alert the family of her contractions. As she took the last step another one ripped through her lower abdomen.

"Molly!" she half-yelled. Molly Weasley was around the corner in less than three seconds, she saw her daughter-in-law clutching the stair rail and standing in a puddle of water. "My water broke." Hermione smiled at the older woman and Molly helped Hermione get to the fireplace. Ron had gone first so he could catch her in the fireplace at Mungo's. Hermione lumbered into the place, kissed Molly on both cheeks and threw the floo powder. She arrived in the labor ward and her OBGYN accompanied her to her room. She immediately got her potions and was hooked up to her wand machine, which tracked her dilation and the baby's heartbeat. Hermione and Ron sat quietly and waited for Rose to begin to be ready to be born. But after 8 hours Hermione was only at 2 centimeters.

"Healer Ray?" she asked quietly, "Is the baby okay?"

"Absolutely Hermione, she's just stubborn, if it takes over twelve hours we can generally either perform a c-section or administer a potion to speed up the birthing process." As the Healer spoke though, Hermione's cervix began to expand, and within the half hour it had expanded all the way.

"Well, I guess she's smart, like you, she knew when it was time to get the hell out!" Ron chuckled at his joke and was silenced by a glare.

The healer set up between Hermione's legs and told her to push. Hermione waited for the next wave of pressure to build and then pushed with all her might. It took eight hard pushes before their daughter emerged, wailing, from her mother. Hermione collapsed, exhausted, against her pillows and waited for the Healer to bring her baby back from being cleaned. Finally, after a few moments a little pink bundle was placed in her arms, and Hermione knew she was in love.

Ron stroked his daughter's, baby fine, light red hair and smiled. He gazed at his wife, and fell even further in love with her. "I love you." He murmured quietly staring at his wife, and Hermione followed with, "I love her too. We love you Rose Katherine Weasley."

They then began to prepare to be bombarded, by family and friends, but they were okay, because Hermione was too smug to let anyone get away with not seeing her perfect baby.


	3. Scorpius Hyperion

A/n: here is number 3. I am seriously contemplating not updating until I get some freaking reviews… because I like to hear how I am doing. Let me know. Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: characters are not mine. But the name of Draco's wife, is all mine.

Scorpius Hypherion Malfoy

He was looking at her like he hoped her and the baby would disappear. Not that she minded; it was his fault he hadn't set the spell, it was her first time. They sat in the study, she was trying to read a book and he had abandoned even trying to read the paper. Finally she'd had enough.

"Draco, what are you staring at?" she asked, knowing full well what he was staring at.

"You." He sighed and shook his head.

"Why are you staring at me? Wondering how long after he is born until you can leave?" I asked, venom creeping into my voice.

"No." he looked ashamed of himself. He'd looked the same way when she'd told him she was pregnant. She was tired of his constant taunting, "Then why are you staring?"

"I was wondering what color hair he'd have." He whispered and her demeanor changed.

"You were wondering about the baby?" she asked

"Well yeah, he is mine after all. My mother always wanted me to have children and get married. I wish she was here to see me now." Draco smiled at her, "I'm sorry I've been so horrible. I'm just…I'm afraid I'll be horrible at the whole dad thing. My father was, cold, to say the least." He looked at her in earnest. "I don't want my kid to hate me the way I hated my father."

"Draco, if anything, the way your father treated you will have taught you to be a better father. I thought you hated me." She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Anais." He whispered, "I've never hated you. I hated the idea of the baby, and I hated that my life went a lot faster than I wanted it to. But you are beautiful, and more than I ever could have asked for in a wife." Draco grabbed her hand and placed the other on her belly. "Have you decided on a name?" he asked

"Not really, he's going to be a Scorpio. I kind of wanted to center his first name on that." Anais smiled at him.

"My mum was going to name me Scorpius. But my dad insisted on Draco. Can we name him Scorpius?" Draco asked looking at his wife. He'd never noticed her smile before; he'd been too wrapped up in his own selfishness. She was very beautiful and he suddenly felt lucky.

"We can absolutely name him Scorpius. Scorpius Hypherion?" she asked

"Blake?" he wondered where that name had come from

"My brother's middle name, he passed in the War. I always said I'd give my son that middle name." she smiled with tears in her eyes and he apologized, "Don't apologize. You aren't Voldemort. He forced you to do the things you did. I would have done them too." She kissed his cheek, but he turned his head and kissed his wife on the mouth for the first time since their wedding.

"I love you, Anais. It took me a while to notice, but I really do." He said

"I love you…." She stopped and sucked in a lung full of air. Her face twisted into a grimace.

"Anais?" Draco asked frantically, thinking his wife was dieing.

"Contractions. I'm nine months along, will you help me get to our room, and call the midwife?" she asked, struggling out of her chair. Draco supported her elbows and they waddled to the master bedroom. He helped her get propped up on the pillows and then fled downstairs to floo the midwife. While he was gone Anais stared at her belly, imagining her future, with her son and husband.

A boy with a shock of platinum hair chased a girl with Anais' naturally black hair around the house. Anais stepped between them.

"Scorpius, you and your sister need to get ready for bed." She smiled at them while they nodded and ran up the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen, where Draco was having a cup of coffee and sat down on his lap. He placed one hand on her stomach and smiled up at her, "I love you." He said and turned back to his newspaper.

"I love you too." She said and kissed the top of his head, just then, two very rambunctious children burst through the kitchen door…

"Anais? You need to stay awake for me honey. Draco, I need more towels."

Anais' eyes fluttered open and she looked down, she saw her son had already been born, and then she saw the midwife's frantic eyes. "What's wrong?" she muttered

"Anais, you are hemorrhaging, I've called Mungo's, and they are sending a healer. Just hold on for me love."

Anais shook her head; she felt fuzzy and wanted to sleep. Her eyes drifted closed and she dropped into oblivion. When she woke up she was attached to her wand, it was keeping track of her heart rhythms. Next to her bed was a small cradle that housed her son. She looked around the room, and found Draco on her left holding her hand. Anais smiled and wiggled her fingers. Draco sat bolt upright and looked at her. His frown immediately became a smile and he placed a kiss on her chapped lips.

"What happened?" she croaked

"Well, you passed out when labor started. The midwife basically had to push the baby out because he was killing you. You started to hemorrhage and we got you here as soon as we could." Draco looked at her, sadness creeping into his eyes.

"But, we can have more children right? I hear the first child…"

"No Anais. If you ever have another child it will kill you. The doctors said that it would be impossible for you to survive. I can't lose you like that." Draco grabbed her hand and looked at her.

Anais was dumbstruck. She remembered her look into the future, except now it was she that was chasing the little blonde boy, and there were no more children in the house. Anais felt her heart break.

"I'm sorry Draco." She looked at her son, silently vowing to cherish him and spoil him until she died.

"It's not your fault." Anais heard Draco in the background, but she was focused on her future now. The future she would have with only one child.


	4. Albus Severus

A/n: This is a notification that I will NOT update until I get at least 5 reviews. I will write the rest, but will withhold for as long as it takes till I get _**AT LEAST**_ 5 reviews, Although I'm pretty sure you all can do a lot better than five.. Please enjoy the story of Albus' birth.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Albus Severus Potter

They'd spent almost all of Ginny's pregnancy discussing names for their second child. They again had decided to be surprised by the gender; and had already chosen Lily Jane for a girl. The boy's name though was the hard one. Harry wanted Snape remembered in the name somehow, but Ginny had only begun to forgive the man who had ordered her torture under the Voldemort regime. She'd been dragging her heels trying to find middle names that would make Harry happy. Albus had been the first name she's thrown out and Harry had gratefully accepted that as the first name, after that though Ginny was running out of ideas. She's tried Sirius, Fred, Dobby and Colin. She'd then began throwing out names she liked, Harry, Dean, Andrew and Lawrence; but Harry was persistent. At that specific moment Ginny found herself in the second floor library, James, who had a brand new, Quidditch themed bedroom, was taking a nap and Harry was arranging the furniture in the nursery so he could paint the walls a mint green color with brown wand stencils that were constantly spurting different colored sparks from their wand; around the top of the wall. The color from the 2D sparks would be the nightlight. Ginny stood up and waddled into the nursery, watching her husband spread the paint on the wall, muggle style. He'd taken his shirt off and had the radio playing on a muggle station they picked up in their home.

After they had found out about the new baby Harry had finally decided to move to number 12 Grimmauld place. They'd spent the first 6 months of Ginny's pregnancy cleaning every room in the house out. They had the whole Weasley clan come in and all the house elves they could borrow from Hogwarts. It was now a warm home with a very Gryffindor feel to it. For all of its assumed size, most of the rooms were too small to actually live in. So Harry and Ginny had taken the large master bedroom and put James, in Regulus' old room, right down the hall from them. The room across the hall, the old Guest Room, they had made into the nursery and then the other smaller rooms were made into Harry's study, a library, a play room and then two small guest rooms. Ginny was elated that they had made the move to a bigger house, although she had loved their honeymooner's cottage, which they still had for holidays, she needed more space than she'd had.

Ginny cleared her throat and Harry turned, his face breaking out into a broad smile.

"How is little Albus Severus doing today?" he asked, and Ginny scowled.

"Why are you insisting on that name?" she asked

"Because if Snape had not given me those memories, I wouldn't be alive, Voldemort would be in power and come to think of it, you probably wouldn't be alive either. Severus Snape saved our lives, and Dumbledore trusted him. I owe him for giving me the ability to have this child." Harry had placed a hand on her belly, and the baby gave a little nudge as if to acknowledge it knew they were talking about it.

Ginny finally saw where Harry was coming from, He felt indebted to Severus Snape, "Okay." She said, "We can name him Albus Severus if it's a boy." Harry broke into a grin.

"Love you dear." He said and turned back to his painting. He'd taken the day off from work so he could prepare the nursery and he was hell bent on getting it done. She sat in the rocking chair her mother had given them when James was born and decided to wait with Harry until James woke up.

"I'm feeling a lot more prepared for this baby. You know? We had such expectations for James, and I don't think the next one could be more difficult than James was the first six months. I just think we are seasoned pros." She laughed and Harry grinned over his shoulder.

"I don't think we'll be seasoned pros until we have as many as your mum did." Harry said as he finished the last wall. He then joined her on the ottoman next to her chair. His face became almost melancholy as he began to think, "I wish my mum and dad could have had more. From what I hear, they were great parents. Having more children always makes me think about how lucky I am; how lucky we are to have the chance to have another child."

Ginny looked at Harry, who's eyes looked watery and smiled. "I wish that you had siblings too; but let me be the first to tell you, being a single child would have been amazing." After his confession Harry get busy helping the paint dry and then set up a ladder so he could stencil on the wands. He would apply the magic to them later. Soon Ginny heard James begin to fuss and she made her way to his room. She'd been musing on her pregnancy. She was already a week late, and seeing as James had wormed his way out almost 4 days early; she was mildly concerned that their second child was taking his or her time. She thought that maybe she was being overeager. Not all children were as impatient as her eldest son. As she entered James' room she saw him standing eagerly by the bars of his crib. He had a pacifier in his mouth and looked happy to see her.

"How is my happy little boy?" she cooed as she pulled him out of his crib. He had kept his red hair and it was now curling over his ears, he also had Ginny's hazel eyes, but looked more like Harry in the face. James' chuckled at her and held his hands up eagerly, just as she stretched to grab him a sharp pain threaded through her stomach. She grabbed him out of his crib, cradling her stomach and sat him by his toys on te floor. "Harry!" she called and he rushed into the room.

"What love?" he asked walking through the door.

"I think I just had a contraction." She said, and because her last labor had lasted all of an hour she thought she should get to Mungo's in a hurry.

"Okay. I'll call the healer and tell her to meet you at the Fireplace at Mungo's, and then I'll take James' to mum's house and tell everyone that labor has started. This bugger has great timing, I just finished rearranging the furniture." He kissed her and grabbed James waving his wand so that an overnight bag would pack for his son. Ginny waddled downstairs and grabbed her bag, then headed to the fireplace. She stepped in, grabbed the powder and yelled, "Saint Mungo's Labor and Delivery Ward"

2 hours later Harry rushed in, grieved because he thought he'd missed the birth, but Ginny was lying in bed, and had only dilated to two centimeters. "The healer says I've been dilating a centimeter an hour. If it keeps at this rate I'll have at least an 11 hour labor." She flipped the page of her _Wizards Weekly_ and sighed. "I should have realized they don't all go as quickly as James. I should have listened to my mother; she said her labor with Bill was almost 36 hours." Ginny looked horrified.

"He must not want to leave you; he must take after his father." Harry smiled at his wife and set up his cot across the room. Ginny sighed, grateful that Harry was so amazing and settled in. The potions she'd taken allowed her to nap for most of her labor by the time she'd woken up though it was too late for more potions; she was at almost 10 centimeters. As contraction after contraction ripped through her she cursed Harry for getting her pregnant. Finally that healer came in and told Ginny it was time to push.

"Okay Gin, on the count of three, one…two…three!" Ginny pushed with everything she had, squeezing Harry's hand. It took nearly an hour for the healer to yell, "I see the head!" and after that only 5 or six more gargantuan pushes to bring their child into the world. Ginny collapsed onto her pillows, thoroughly exhausted and watched carefully as the healer used a spell to clean the baby and then wrapped it in a blue blanket.

"So it's a boy?" she asked eagerly, The healer nodded and left the room allowing Harry and Ginny to gaze lovingly at their son. "Albus Severus Potter…I'll be calling you Al." she laughed and kissed his little head. He was yawning and his head, which was covered in lots of midnight black hair, moved backward slightly. Harry lay beside her, stroking her hair and holding Albus' little fist, but gasped when he opened his eyes.

"Gin, he has my mother's eyes." Harry said with tears in his own eyes

Ginny stared at Harry and could almost see his heart expand taking in the new life he had helped create. Ginny took it all in, knowing that, moments from now, her whole family would burst in and ruin her quiet little moment.


	5. Hugo Fredrick

A/n: this took me longer to write than the others, partly because It's getting closer to the end and because I didn't know if I could harness Hermione's indecision about how the baby would affect her life…so. Please enjoy and this time…10 reviews for the next chapter

Disclaimer: Hugo, Ron and Hermione all belong to JK

Hugo Fredrick Weasley

Hermione Weasley was not happy. She'd been on bed rest for over two months and missed her work. At the two month mark Hermione had felt herself begin to resent her baby. She'd taken almost 6 months off for Rose and she missed her work, she missed her life. It wasn't that she didn't want another baby, but it had only been 10 months since she'd returned to work that she found out she was pregnant. Hermione had battled within herself. She didn't want to let her family put her plans on hold. She saw Ginny get to play Quidditch to her hearts content and then settle down with a quill to support her want of children. Hermione worked at the ministry, there was no working from home and the longer she was away the more her work piled up. Little did she know that her boss had assigned an intern to assemble Hermione's important files for her to look at and then take the less important ones and decided what to do with them.

It was in one of Hermione's bad moods that she decided to ignore the healer's orders and waddled around her back yard without Ron's supervision. She was being self loathing when she felt the baby kicking. She sat down on a small bench near the trail she was on and rested a hand on her swollen belly.

"What if I lose my dreams because I'm following your fathers? What if I love you so much I want to stay at home, but then I become miserable and ruin your life? What happens to you and Rosie while I'm out being successful? Why do I feel so horrible about having you?" Hermione finally verbalized all the fears she'd had when she'd gotten pregnant. She didn't hate the baby, she hated that she might not get to raise it properly. That was how she'd begun calling the baby "it". Whilst her husband and her whole family called the baby Hugo, which was what she and Ron had decided to name the baby, she had called him, "it", hoping beyond hope that her loathing may just dissolve away. Hugo Fredrick Weasley was going to be Ron's greatest accomplishment, and her greatest letdown. Suddenly the baby kicked more violently and she was pulled into a dream like trance. She saw herself surrounded by little children, her hair had streaks of gray in it and she had a large smile on her face. She looked to her right and there was a strikingly handsome boy sitting hand in hand with a woman, on her couch. He had her brown eyes and Ron's fire-y ginger hair. The man on the couch looked at her and winked, and then Hermione found herself lying on a bed in Saint Mungo's.

"What happened?" she asked groggily and Ron leapt from his chair to her side.

"I found you when I got home from work. You were collapsed on the ground by our garden bench. I had to apparate you here and they've been monitoring your labor contractions for the last 6 hours." Ron grabbed her hand and smiled at her, "I was so worried about you and Hugo."

Hermione harrumphed and slid her hand from Ron's. "All you care about are the children. You barely even see me anymore. And then you made me go on bed rest because you thought that my freedom was putting the baby in stress, when in actuality, the lying around was putting stress on _me!" _Hermione was finally fed up. She'd had enough of blaming herself and keeping quiet. Ron stared at her, flabbergasted. "You wanted to have another baby but I want to work, because I love my job, but now I have to stay at home with this baby until it can be watched by you which will be six months from now…" Ron stopped her.

"You really think I care more about the children than about you?" Ron asked, and she nodded. "How could you think that? How could you ever think…The doctor said you could _die_ if you didn't lie down, did you think I was going to lose you for our child?"

Hermione was dumbfounded. She'd forgotten about the healer's warning that it could be harmful to both her and the fetus. She felt her heart swell at her newest findings. Ron kept going though. "Further more, I was planning on staying home with Rosie and Hugo. I like it at home, and my Auror duties are kind of slim lately due to there being little in the way of Dark Wizards and such. I was never going to ask you to give up your job at the ministry."

"Oh Ron. I love you." She said and then felt another contraction. "How long until we meet him?" she asked. At that moment the healer walked in.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley. You've woken up. You are dilated at about 9 centimeters. The contractions are spread further apart than normal but that could be your son magically reducing the pain. We rarely see that in a fetus but we haven't needed to give you any pain potions and as you can feel you are not in pain. I'll be back in here in a few minutes, at which point I believe it will be time to push." The healer smiled at them and stepped from the room.

"He is keeping me from being in pain?" she said bewildered

"I'm going to let you and your brains take all the credit for that one. Powerful little mite isn't he?" Ron put his head close to Hermione's belly, "Dad is so proud of you son, keep making Mum comfortable." Hermione grabbed Ron's chin and kissed him quickly.

"I love you Ronald Billius Weasley." She said

I love you more, Hermione Jane Weasley." He kissed her and the healer stepped back in the room.

"Let's take a look," she shuffled around a bit and then seated herself on a stool at the end of Hermione's bed. Hermione was pushed into the stirrups and the healer took a look. "Just as I thought; are you ready Mrs. Weasley?"

"Absolutely." And with that Hermione began to push. It took several hard pushes before baby Hugo burst into the world a wailing, sticky mess. The healer took him and cleaned him off then sat him on Hermione's breast so she could feed him. Ron took that moment to sneak out and get Rose from his mother and bring her in. It was much later in the day when the whole family got to be together though. Hermione had been transported home with the baby and was lying in bed reading a book, with the baby sleeping next to her on the bed when Ron and Rose came in the room.

"Momma. Can I see him?" Rose asked quietly in her two year old speak. Hermione put a finger to her lips and nodded. Rose walked slowly to the bed and scrambled up. Hermione grabbed her and sat her on her lap and then grabbed Hugo and put him in Rose's lap. Ron stood quietly by the door with the camera and took a picture of his wife, his daughter and his son, knowing all too well that this picture would and up being his most prized possession beside his beautiful wife and children. He silently stowed the camera and then joined them on the bed, wishing for the day to never end.


	6. Lily Luna

A/n: Here comes Lily! I am getting to the end of this…actually. This is the last one for the main three. I've decided to gradually add Teddy and Victorie. And I will add a new story and it will be Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco! So look out for that! Sorry for the hiatus…

Disclaimer: none of this beautiful, fabulous world is mine.

Lily Luna Potter

Harry Potter was exhausted. He was currently watching James ride around the yard on his toy broom and trying to get Albus to eat something. They had been outside all day, sometimes the boys would run and leap onto his shoulders and other times they would demand reenactments of the final battle, which he did, but with much less swearing. Ginny was in her ninth month of pregnancy with their third child. Presently she had ordered the children and him outside so that she could have a few moments peace. Harry knew his wife would come back once the baby was here. He missed her bubbly personality and spontaneity and when she was pregnant she lost both. As he sat he reminisced on the four month periods of her pregnancy when she was still Ginny.

They had finally decided to just know the sex, and it was a girl. Ginny was beside herself with happiness and they had immediately set about getting the nursery ready. They had taken the opportunity and repainted Albus' room with a constellation on the ceiling and a mural of Hogwarts Castle, seeing as Albus was obsessed with the school. The nursery was now a cotton candy pink color and was stenciled with muggle fairy designs. The round crib they had started with was in the center of the room, but was covered now, in pink and white frills.

Harry wasn't so sure how he felt about having a girl. He had enjoyed knowing what his children were going through, having been through all the same things as a young boy. This girl though wouldn't be his genetic match, she would be soft and rosy cheeked and, well, everything that Rose Weasley had been at birth. Harry didn't like not knowing what was in store when it came to raising his children. Later that night, after the boys had both been bathed and put to bed, Harry sat on the sofa rubbing Ginny's feet.

"Gin?" he asked as she took a sip of her chamomile tea.

"Yes dear?" she slowly closed her eyes wishing for her days of pregnancy to be over

She never told Harry how uncomfortable her final pregnancy was for her. The little girl in residence moved 24/7; Ginny found sleeping almost impossible and walking felt like she was on a pitching boat. But she fought through it, because Ginny was finally going to know how being a mother to a daughter was going to feel. She felt bad only because Harry and she had decided that unless they really felt it necessary they would have no more children. Which meant her daughter would be in the same predicament she herself had always been in, the baby girl of a house full of boys. She had never stopped to wonder how Harry was taking the news, how he felt about the little girl nestled happily in her womb.

"I'm freaking out." Harry responded and Ginny almost choked on her tea.

"What?" she gasped,

"Not in the, I'm going to leave you kind of way, but I'm so afraid. I don't know what girls do, or what they like, or how they are. Ron was lucky, he had a kid sister. I have no idea. I mean, what do dads talk about with their daughters? And what kids of clothes do you put a girl in?"

Ginny stopped him with a kiss. "Harry, a girl is for me. You think I knew what James and Al were going through? I had no idea, but it all comes naturally. You learn to match colors for girls. And most of the difficult discussions will land on my shoulders. You are finally going to be able to sit back and let all the love fall on you. So stop freaking out. At least wait until she can talk okay?"

Harry nodded and kissed his wife; with that they headed up into bed.

At three AM Harry was kicked awake by his frantic wife.

"Harry, the baby is coming. Can you grab Jamie and Al and get them to my mum's house? I already called and my healer is on call tonight." Harry nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He carefully grabbed Albus from his crib and woke James and got hem to Molly's house. Once they were settled in their bedroom and Grand mum's Harry kissed Molly's cheek and flooed to Mungo's where his wife was already 8 centimeters dilated. The healer met him at the door with specific instructions.

"Ginny is wigging out; I need you to calm her down because the baby is going into fetal distress; it knows Mum is frantic." Harry nodded feeling speechless and walked to Ginny's bedside.

"Harry, you are right we can't have a little girl. All we know are little boys. What if she turns out like me? Or mum? I can't have her be a tom-boy. She has to be a girl." Ginny was frantic

"Ginny. If there was ever a woman who knew how important it was to make a girl feel like a girl, it's you darling. We need a little girl, she's going to teach James how to behave himself and she's going to teach Albus how to man up. We need little Lily to come into our world so she can help us. So we need you to push." Harry looked at his wife and a look of total determination came to her face. 8 pushes later a wriggling, beautiful Lily Luna came into the world. As they lay there in the hospital bed together. Waiting for dawn to come and their family to arrive Harry and Ginny looked at their daughter. A shock of curly black hair adorned her head, and the Weasley eyes. She looked like Ginny though, and Harry was happy that only one of his children would be instantly recognized as the child of Harry Potter. So there they sat, Ginny and Harry and little Lily, and they finally felt like their family was complete. They had no doubt that they had finally completed the circle Harry's parents had begun all those years ago.

As Lily and Ginny dropped into sleep, Harry looked at them and whispered, "Welcome to the world Lily Luna Potter."


	7. Theodore Remus

Theodore Remus Lupin

The War had been hard on Tonks. She felt that now, more than ever as she sat in her study and stared at her belly. Remus was out finalizing some details with her mother to keep the baby whilst they were out fighting. Tonks never imagined that the birth of her first child would receive so little fanfare. She had expected a baby shower and owls to come on congratulating her and Remus. Instead they'd had nothing. Remus was sick because he had no idea where Harry, Ron and Hermione were and he was sick because he had no idea if he'd passed his wolf gene along. They hadn't thrown a baby shower because there was a huge risk in having so many aurors and order members in one place at the same time. Tonks had gotten one big letter from the entire order congratulating her, but it mostly felt like she had timed it wrong. Tonks just wanted everyone to know that she hadn't planned it.

It had been a night of much needed passion after the Weasley wedding. Remus had all but attacked her when she got home and after that night it seemed like everything was going well, then she was pregnant and Remus was distant and scared and wouldn't talk to her. And so Tonks sat in her study and stared at her belly. She didn't even know what the sex of the baby was, because werewolves weren't allowed to have children anymore. If she had gone into a healer, they would have been required by law to abort the pregnancy, and that wasn't an option. The one thing she'd had to console herself was the baby's nursery in her mother's house. Remus and she had only been borrowing their cottage, but Andromeda had given her free reign of the old craft room in their home. From the beginning of her pregnancy to now she had spent almost everyday in that little nursery. First she had cleaned it out of all the half finished crafts she and her mother had started. Then she began to paint. She decided to make the room look like a country meadow, so she put down lush pale green carpeting to act as grass and then painted the walls and dreamy sky blue. On the ceiling she painted clouds and birds. In the far corner she painted the sun as a big sunshine yellow circle. That process had taken the better part of 6 months to finish simply because she had wanted it to be perfect. For the last three months she had been collecting light wood furniture to be put in there. She had a crib that could be turned into a toddler bed, a child bed and then a full size twin bed. She also had a light wood changing table and a rocking chair. These were all covered in light green fabrics. She wanted them to feel like trees and so far they all did. Now, with nothing left to do, she started the waiting game. She was actually full term that day and the weather seemed to reciprocate the feelings of everyone around her, sustained indifference. The sky was pale blue, almost gray and it looked like it wanted to rain. Tonks began to contemplate the weather and why it always seemed to reflect her mood. Suddenly she was pulled out of her reverie by Remus rushing through the front door.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Bill and Fleur's cottage. Safe and sound. They got into a bit of trouble but Bill promised me he'd keep me updated on if they are leaving and when."

"Well thank Merlin we know that Harry is alright." Tonks hadn't meant for the words to come out quite as sarcastically as they did.

"Are you angry at me? I thought you'd be elated that he's safe."

"I'm not angry…" she was going to say that she was tired, but suddenly something snapped, "Actually, I am angry! I'm angry that you care more for Harry godamn Potter than you do for me or for your child! I'm pissed that you didn't help me with the nursery or buying clothes or diapers or anything for the baby! I'm also angry that we haven't talked about names and I'm due today!" Tonks screamed at him. Remus stood dumbfounded for a minute.

"Nymphadora, I'm so sorry." Remus sank into a chair, tears falling down his face, "I never meant to…This whole situation scares me so much. I'm in a state of disbelief because I promised myself that I would never love anyone as much as I love you, because in the end nothing could come from it. And then I meet you and I began to break my own rules. I love you so much it hurts and then I get your pregnant and I'm so afraid that he'll be like me. And on top of that, I'm illegal. Our marriage is only sanctioned under God and our friends and the child that we are having is very likely to be hunted and killed if You-Know-Who prevails. I'm so sorry that I'm bitterly afraid that I will lose both of you. And I'm sorry that because of that fear I haven't been here for you." Remus buried his head in his hands and Tonks noticed his back shaking from silent tears.

"Remus, my love. You will never lose us. We are in hiding and I'm sorry that I snapped. I just miss you so much it…hurts. Ow" Tonks grabbed at her abdomen.

"What is it?" Remus suddenly snapped his head in her direction

"I think it's time. Remus, should we go to Mungos?" Tonks looked at him with questioning eyes.

"No, go get into bed, I'm going to get your mother." Remus rushed to the fireplace and called Andromeda. Moments later she swept into their little house and into the bedroom. Tonks' condition had worsened and she was curled in a ball whimpering.

"Nymphadora, lay down on your back, let me check you." Her mother said sternly

Tonks obeyed immediately, hoping beyond hope that her mother would make the pain go away.

"This will be a quick delivery if you follow every instruction I give you. Remus go fetch damp warm towels for me and grab a cool one and when you get back sit my Dora's head and console her if she needs it."

Moments later Remus sat at the head of the bed with Tonks, wiping her forehead whilst watching his mother in law help Tonks have the baby.

"Now Dora it's time to push okay? On three."

After an hour of pushing a squealing angry little person came into the world. Andromeda cleaned the babe off and then kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room. Tonks was left to stare at the child in her arms. It was clear almost immediately that he was a metamorphmagus due to his hair moving slowly from sandy blonde to vivid red and back again. She looked up at Remus and was surprised to see a look of complete serenity and happiness in his eyes.

"Remus, what should we name the baby? Before we know the sex."

"Ted, for a boy, for your father; and Natalie for a girl?" Remus said looking at the baby.

With a nod Nymphadora peeked underneath the blanket and beamed up at Remus. "Theodore Remus Lupin, welcome to our scary world."


	8. Victoire Amelia

Victoire Amelia Weasley

Fleur Weasley hated being pregnant. She hated being fat, she hated being puffy, and she hated how her mother-in-law was treating her. It was May 2nd, two weeks past her due date. Her and Bill had put off trying for a child until after the war was over, but like many couples after the war they began to try in earnest because of happier times. Many of the girls she had graduated from school with had either already had their children or were due after her. Fleur was pretty sure she was supposed to be enjoying her pregnancy though. Her best friend Anneliese had gotten pregnant a month before her and had given birth only two weeks before and she had thoroughly enjoyed the process. Anna had marveled at the new size of her belly and the miracle that a child was growing within her. Fleur could also see the differences between their pregnancies. Anna's husband was in no danger of passing on the werewolf gene, and Bill and her worried still that their unborn child would have werewolf qualities. Anna had no morning sickness and Fleur had been sick well into her seventh month and last but not least Anna's mother- in-law was not alive and Molly Weasley had become almost like a growth as Fleur got bigger and bigger. She had spent most of her pregnancy wondering why she despised the whole process. She enjoyed the things she had to do to get pregnant and she loved children, it seemed to her that there was something wrong with only enjoying the before and after, but not the process in between.

Fleur soldiered on though, because what was she going to do about it? So she'd faked joy as she was peppered with questions from the spouses of Bill's brothers and she'd allowed Molly to cook her massive amounts of food and she hadn't complained, but now she was complaining. She had been assured that two weeks ago she'd have a baby and now she sat on the floor of the nursery folding baby clothes that she had yet to put an actual baby in. As she sat she tried to remember a time when she had enjoyed being pregnant and could only remember how she felt when she told Bill that the baby was on the way.

He'd been working a lot; the aftermath of the war was frantic to say the least. He was working with Gringotts to revamp security and had helped Harry apologize to the Goblins. Fleur had been waiting for the perfect time to tell him she was pregnant and he was supposed to be home early that night. So she ordered food in and had the house clean when he walked through the door. When he came home though he wasn't feeling well, so Fleur quietly cancelled her order and made him soup and then set him up in their bedroom so he could get to feeling better. Although she was disappointed she figured that within the next few days she'd have an opportunity again. So, with a little white lie about not wanting to catch what he had, she decided to sleep in the guest room. She didn't want to catch a cold and risk hurting the baby. After the house had gone to sleep she awoke and went to the kitchen for a cup of tea because she was feeling nauseous again. As she walked into the kitchen she found Bill nursing a cup of tea himself.

"Are you feeling better dear?" she asked, feeling his head.

"Yeah, I think I've just been working too hard. I sent an owl to Gringotts and told them I'm taking the next few days off to catch up on sleep and spend some time with my beautiful wife." Bill pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. "I've missed you. You said earlier today you wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?"

Fleur didn't want to spill the news this way so she lied, "Oh, nothing very important. It was probably something about Ginny and Harry's wedding plans."

"No, it sounded really important. I was kind of excited to get good news. Everything has just been so sad and stressful. We've been working like mad to get everyone's money back into their vaults and I've been helping the ministry place orphaned children. Harry has them all staying at Grimmauld, but they need families. It makes me feel like we shouldn't have our own, you know? Maybe we should try and save the ones that don't have families already. So you should tell me your news so I'm happier." He smiled at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Did you mean it when you said we shouldn't have our own? Does that mean you don't want any?" Fleur was suddenly overcome by sadness. Bill didn't want any children because of all the other ones that didn't have homes? What was she going to do? "Because of you don't want any then I don't know what we are going to do."

"We're pregnant?" Bill asked, forgetting his earlier plan of adoption

"Yes. And I wanted to tell you perfectly but, do you really not want any?"

Bill leapt out of his chair, pulling Fleur with him and swept around the kitchen whooping and laughing. "Love, I'm so excited. Of course I want our children. Adoption was like plan B. But there's no need for a plan B now! How far along are you?"

Fleur sat now and smiled as she reflected. Bill was still that excited about the baby. When they had found out it was a girl he'd called all his brothers and Ginny and talked with them for hours. He'd created the most amazing nursery she'd ever seen just for their daughter. She looked around it now and remembered his elation at every step of the way. The room had started as one of their 3 guest rooms and he'd gutted it. He then built the crib onto the wall so it was shaped like a butterfly and created a tulip shaped dresser and a changing table that resembled a sunflower. Fleur admired her husband for his dedication to the job and appreciated his attention to detail. He painted the walls like a meadow in springtime and even went so far as to install green carpeting, so it looked like grass. He told Fleur that he wanted to do for his children all that his parents had never had the money to do. The final touch on the room was the antique rocker with flower and fairy designs carved into it, that had sat in Fleur's nursery was sat in the middle of the room. She remembered the way he'd looked after he'd finished, a look of quiet serenity had crossed his face and Fleur had fallen more deeply in love with her husband. Now here she sat, almost resenting her unborn child and thinking about Bill. As she thought his name, he walked through the door and was startled to find her on the floor refolding baby clothes.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asked quietly, taking a seat in the rocker

"Trying to send her a hint that Mummy is tired of being pregnant and would very much like her to evacuate the premises." Fleur indicated her large belly as she said this. To her horror, Bill chuckled, "oh please enlighten me as to what is so funny."

"I think she knows that we haven't picked out a name yet, and that her mum isn't quite ready yet." Fleur looked horror stricken.

"We haven't picked out a name. Oh my goodness! Maybe that's why I'm so unhappy, she doesn't feel real yet! What names do you like?" Fleur asked as a pain shot through her abdomen.

Bill, seeing the panic stricken look on his wife's face, knew exactly what was going on. He helped her off the floor and went to send an owl to Molly and grab her bag. By the time they got to Mungo's Fleur's contractions were two minutes apart. They rushed her right into the delivery room and 3 hours later they sat quietly in their little room, holding a sleeping pink bundle. Fleur was overjoyed; the resentment toward being pregnant had melted away as soon as she held her daughter for the first time. As she stared at her daughter's gorgeous blonde curls (thank God for Veela genes) and her small round face she remembered that they had never actually picked a name.

"Bill, what do you think of the name Amelia?" She asked quietly adjusting the baby in her sleep.

"I like it, but I wondered if you noticed what day it was." Bill nodded toward the calendar.

It was the day Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, the wizarding victory. Fleur sat for a moment and then lit up, "How about Victoire Amelia? It's a strong name and has a strong meaning."

"Victoire Amelia Weasley? Sounds perfect." With that, they waited in their quiet room for their families to show up and experience their little victory.


End file.
